


They Met on Snoggletog Eve

by fuzzykitty01



Series: Amphibicup!Verse [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Amphibious!Hiccup, Hiccup doesn't care about things like 'personal space', Hiccup doesn't conform to human conventions, Hiccup indulges Jack's need for touch, Hiccup's first Snoggletog, Hypersensitivity, Jack Frost is needy, M/M, NSFW, Sad!Jack, lonely!Jack, touch starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2374043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzykitty01/pseuds/fuzzykitty01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in my Amphibicup!Verse, but not actually part of The Dragon Born of Man. </p>
<p>Hiccup usually spent Snoggletog in the warmer parts of the sea with his dragon family. Now that he's found his human family, Hiccup's making more of an effort to get to know them. Hiccup's first Snoggletog was interesting, to say the least. Especially when he met a curious winter spirit that everyone insists is the reason for the snow on the ground and the frost on his window, but also insists isn't real. Jack Frost is just happy to be able to touch someone for the first time in 300 years. </p>
<p>Written for a contest on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Met on Snoggletog Eve

Hiccup didn’t often visit the surface during the winter months, but for Berk he’d make an exception. His human family was tense but attempting to bridge the gap that 15 years and his dragon appearance had formed. Astrid was a big help in that department. The golden-haired girl was a blessing when it came to understanding Hiccup well enough to explain his strange non-viking ways.

Hiccup was fascinated by the yearly tradition called Snoggletog. It was a very strange name, but a very happy festival if it could get Mildew of all people to crack a smile. Hiccup was also captivated by the snow that blanketed the village like glittering diamonds. He’d wake up every morning to a beautiful fern-like pattern on his window and smile at the odd beauty he’d never fully experienced before. 

Odder still was how people explained the frost on his windows and the snow on the ground. They would all say “Jack Frost” was in a good mood and wanted to play. Not knowing any better, Hiccup stared to believe in a small wintry waif that brought snow and frost to the Isle of Berk. He started to believe in Jack Frost. After all, to a boy changed into a creature of land and sea by dragon magic, a spirit of winter wasn’t so far-fetched. 

"There you are." Hiccup greeted Jack Frost one morning as he was frosting over his window. The spirit startled and dropped his staff. He wasn’t expecting anyone to talk to him. 

"You—you can _see_ me?” Jack Frost asked him with hushed awe coloring his face. Hiccup nodded slowly and carefully roused himself from his bed. He approached the window and tried not to startle the flighty spirit away. Jack seemed to recognize something not human about Hiccup and he somehow seemed… disappointed?

"You’re not human." He stated blandly. 

"I’m Hiccup." Hiccup said in reply, "And you’re Jack Frost. I’ve been told you’re the one who makes these pretty patterns on the windows." He nodded to the frost ferns spiraling up the glass.

"Yeah, that’s me!" Jack exclaimed, happy to talk about his work with someone who could listen, "He, do you wanna come play in the snow with me?"

Not seeing any reason not to, Hiccup followed Jack out into the early morning chill. They played for hours, witnessing the sun slowly inching up beyond the horizon and coloring the snow pink in it’s light. Hiccup laughed and smiled like a human child as he darted to and fro while chasing Jack Frost in a game of tag. The winter spirit giggled and darted out of his reach like a leaf on the wind.

Some time during their play, Hiccup’s scales revealed themselves in all their glittering splendor. Jack was awed by the dragon boy’s sea-green scales and webbed hands. Hiccup revealed his mismatched, but pearly-white teeth in a small smile. He approached Jack slowly this time; no longer playing the game. Hiccup reached out to feel the winter spirit’s ethereal features with his own two hands. Jack flinched back, expecting Hiccup to go right through him, but as soon as Hiccup’s smooth, scaly fingers touched his face, Jack relaxed with a deep, shuddering breath.

"You’re really cold…" Hiccup said in way of observation.

"Yeah, I—" Jack tried to speak through the lump in his throat, "—I’ve been pretty cold for a long time. Winter’s my thing, after all."

Hiccup furrowed his brow and brushed his thumbs over Jack’s cheeks. Small droplets of water came away with his gentle strokes and Jack realized he was crying. Hiccup looked closer at Jack with an almost otherworldly understanding. He leaned up and gave Jack a soft peck on the lips.

"You’ve also been lonely for a long time." He pointed out with scary accuracy, "I can tell."

Jack’s earlier joy slipped right out of him. He fixed Hiccup with a fearful, teary-eyed look and snatched the amphibious boy’s hand in his. Jack held Hiccup’s webbed hand with his perpetually cold ones and refused to let go. Hiccup was content to keep touching him and soothing his 300 year old wounds.

Hiccup stepped closer and pressed his body flesh against Jack. The wintry boy gasped like a drowning man coming up for air. Jack’s body quaked with all the new sensations thundering through his skin and Hiccup held him through it. He leaned up to kiss Jack again and this time held it for a little longer. Jack whimpered like a dying animal and threw his arms around Hiccup’s neck. Jack pulled Hiccup close and scrambled to grab hold of something to steady himself. He wanted to feel more of Hiccup; he wanted to experience the touch of another person that had long been denied him. Hiccup was perfectly happy to let him have that.

"Don’t go…" Jack begged like a little boy tugging at his mother’s skirts.

"Not yet." Hiccup assured him. Because it would be cruel to offer him a promise of ‘forever,’ but Hiccup didn’t have to go back just yet.

Jack nodded jerkily into Hiccup’s neck and burrowed himself deeper into Hiccup’s skin. He breathed in deep and was calmed by the scent of ocean waves and salty air. There was also a faint whiff of pine and smoke that grew stronger every day Hiccup stayed in Berk. Jack wanted to commit every detail of Hiccup’s body to memory.

His hands shook as they slipped underneath Hiccup’s tunic and ran across his bony chest. Hiccup moaned softly and arched into the sensual touch. He never understood why humans wore clothes, so when Jack moved to take off that cumbersome tunic, Hiccup let him with no problem. Hiccup stood before Jack half-naked in the snow. His jade-like skin shone bright in the early morning sun. His nipples hardened from the wintry breeze. Hiccup tugged at the hem of Jack’s hoodie and looked up at him questioningly to see if it was okay for him to take it off. Jack didn’t stop him, so Hiccup lifted it up and off with Jack’s help.

He was beautiful, Hiccup decided. Jack was thin and as pale as the snow he created. His nipples were dark and tinted blue like his lips. Jack was skinny, but there was sum muscle clinging to his bony frame. If Jack were human, he’d be a hiccup like him. Hiccup reached out to run his webbed fingers along the pale expanse of Jack’s chest. The winter spirit sighed and mewled helplessly as Hiccup played with his sensitive skin. Hiccup smiled and flicked his tongue over one of Jack’s dusky nipples and he giggled when Jack let out a loud, high-pitched shriek of pleasure.

"So sensitive!" Hiccup chuckled as he slid his hands up and down Jack’s sides, "…And untouched?" Hiccup trailed off into a query.

Jack gasped and panted for breath as he tried to make sense of the liquid heat burning through his veins. His pants felt tight around the groin and Jack was at the mercy of this not-quite-human boy. Jack could only nod sharply and let out a strangled moan when Hiccup went back to touching him.

"Never—!" Jack gasped, "Not once in 300 years~!"

Hiccup’s hands came to a stuttering halt at Jack’s admission. Jack whined as if in pain before arching closer to Hiccup’s hand. Hiccup blinked back to the present and hastily went back to rubbing Jack’s sensitive skin.

"300 years alone…" Hiccup spoke softly, "…I am the first."

"Yes~!" Jack keened, hoping Hiccup wouldn’t leave when he found out, "No one’s ever seen me or heard me before. You’re the first!"

Hiccup launched himself at Jack and held him tight. Jack could feel Hiccup’s tears on his skin; he didn’t like it. He’d much rather have Hiccup’s hands and mouth kissing and teasing along his skin like he had been before. Jack lifted Hiccup’s chin and tentatively kissed him. He blushed when he pulled away, but his smile was genuine as he said,

"I’d like to see you again after this. I want this…" Jack gestured wildly at Hiccup.

"You just gestured to all of me." Hiccup told him with a smirk.

"You, this, us, everything! I want to see where this can lead…" Jack felt like he was speaking in tongues, but Hiccup must be fluent, because he understood exactly what he meant. Hiccup smiled and placed Jack’s hand on his chest. Jack could feel the steady beat of Hiccup’s heart and he longed to make it race with insatiable need. Hiccup guided Jack’s hand down, down, down, until Jack brushed against the hem of Hiccup’s pants. Jack didn’t have to think before he was sliding them down and off. Hiccup did the same to his trousers. Soon they were both naked in the snow and Jack didn’t waste any time before throwing Hiccup down and crawling over his petite frame.

"Lead on." Hiccup whispered encouragingly.

Jack didn’t need to be told twice. He dove down to slam his lips onto Hiccup’s in a wild, hungry kiss. Hiccup returned it eagerly and wrapped his scaly arms around Jack’s neck. He pressed his hips against Jack’s and moaned aloud when their cocks brushed together. Jack was loud and uncaring of who heard his amorous cries. Hiccup wondered if anyone would hear those lustful moans and sharp keens of pleasure. He smirked devilishly to himself at the thought of being the only one to witness such open displays of passion. Jack’s beautiful voice and sensitive body were something Hiccup would have all to himself.

"You have a beautiful voice, Jack~" Hiccup sighed as he continued to grind against his hips, "I want to hear more~" 

Jack keened in response to Hiccup’s request. He panted and mewled softly as he wrestled Hiccup to the ground. The dragon boy smiled and wrapped his legs around Jack’s waist. He spurred Jack forward until his cock brushed against his ass. Jack choked on a scream as his touch-starved skin burned at the contact. Hiccup crooned encouragingly and reached down to guide Jack’s dick inside him. He didn’t need lube; his entire body secreted an oily lubricant like sweat. It was to make swimming easier, but in this case Hiccup found a better use for it. Hiccup gasped and keened in delight as his ass was stuffed with Jack’s eager cock. Jack screamed and his hips moved on their own; he was a slave to the primal pleasure coursing through his frozen veins. 

Hiccup growled and bucked up wildly. He rutted like an animal and speared himself on Jack’s thick shaft. Jack could only scream and moan like a bitch in heat as he was brought along for the ride. Hiccup’s cock twitched and bobbed against his heaving belly. His ass clenched and fluttered around Jack’s throbbing shaft. The dragon side of him went wild in the face of such a beautiful mate. 

"Fuck me harder!" Hiccup snarled as his legs wound tighter around Jack’s hips and pressed him closer, "Get your fill like I know you want to!"

Jack hissed and growled like an animal and did as he was told. He reamed Hiccup’s ass and clutched him so close that one could scarcely tell where Jack ended and Hiccup began. Beastly snarls and inhuman screams of passion filled the snowy glade. Jack came first with a long, keening howl. He shoved his cock in as deep as it could go and filled Hiccup’s ass with his cool, but thick seed. Hiccup purred and milked Jack for all he was worth. Hiccup used his entire body to squeeze every last drop of cum out of Jack, and maybe even extended his orgasm in turn. Hiccup’s climax came shortly after that. The dragon boy gasped and trailed off into a heated moan. His cock twitched and hosed his chest and belly with his essence. Hiccup’s pretty green scales were glazed with cum. 

"Gods that was amazing…!" Jack sighed as he panted through his exhaustion, "Thank you, Hiccup. For giving me this precious gift." Hiccup blinked up at Jack and cocked his head to the side. 

"Gift?" He parroted questioningly. 

"This." Jack gestured to all of him, "Touch. Companionship. _Belief_. They’re all very precious to me and you’ve given me all of it without asking for anything in return. Thank you.” He explained. 

"What’s belief got to do with this?" Hiccup asked as he sat up to gather his things.

“ _Everything_.” Jack spoke reverently, “If you didn’t believe in me, you wouldn’t have seen me. I told you, you’re the first.”

Hiccup pondered Jack’s explanation for a moment before nodding comprehensively. Magic was a strange and fickle force. The magic that bound Jack to invisibility was old and powerful. Belief was at the center of it and without it, Jack was nothing more than a phantom doomed to wander the world and go unnoticed by everyone and everything. 

"Hiccup? What are you doing outside in the snow? And without clothes, too!" Astrid called out suddenly; startling the two not-quite-human boys out of their moment, "Come on, you’ll freeze to death if you stay out here!" She fussed as soon as she reached Hiccup. 

He blinked slowly, but smiled at Astrid’s concern for his well-being. She was a true friend and Hiccup was lucky to have her. Hiccup also smiled at Jack and nodded discretely. He hoped the winter spirit realized that meant Hiccup wanted to meet with him again. 

"I’ve been out here all morning, Astrid." Hiccup pointed out, "If I was going to freeze to death I would be frozen already."

"Don’t joke about things like that; it’s creepy." Astrid huffed before smacking him lightly on the shoulder. Hiccup was starting to realize that was Astrid’s way of showing affection. Humans were so weird sometimes. 

"I’m just stating a fact." Hiccup shrugged. 

"And I’m saying it’s creepy." Astrid retorted, "Come on, your dad’s looking for you."

"Oh dear, what did I break this time?" Hiccup asked, genuinely concerned. He didn’t _mean_ to break things around town, but his ignorance of human technology made him a chaotic force of nature more often than not. Hiccup actually broke an entire wagon because he was curious about how the axle made the wheels move. Let it be known removing the axle to a wheel will cause it to break down and need a week to be repaired.

"Nothing yet. He just wanted to see you, I guess." Astrid answered. 

Hiccup looked over Astrid’s shoulder at Jack and shrugged again. Jack nodded and smiled understandingly. 

"Meet me here tomorrow? Same time?" Jack offered; knowing Astrid wouldn’t hear him. 

Hiccup nodded and let Astrid lead him away to face his father. He was looking forward to their next encounter.


End file.
